I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a stormwater treatment system, and more particularly a stormwater treatment system for separating floating pollutants, liter and contaminated settling solids from stormwater drainage discharge.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known that there have been a number of drainage structures designed to collect stormwater runoff and to separate pollutants from the runoff water. Some use media absorption and filtration, others use screens, and still others use gravitational separation.
Each method and design is somewhat unique, but none has the present invention's configuration or ability operate efficiently at such a wide range of storm conditions.